yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
EC015/Read
~Continued previous story~ Millay : "Emblem Charge!" "Exodus Drive!" "Drain the eternal light and fire, Doom Dharak!" Rinne : "Emblem Charge!" "Shining Black!" "Dark Shine the path, the galaxy! Wavern!" Rinne : Tch! Huh? ... AHH!!!! Riki : Rinne ! Millay's shot pushed back the last bomber and hit Rinne which made her fell off from the stage. "RYU Um... Winner! is Comparator Millay Shiya!" Millay : That of course. *Smirk* *Look at Rinne* Rinne : Urg... Tch *Getting Up* *Look up and glared at Millay* Millay : *Giggle* *Walks away* Rinne : ..... Riki : Rinne are you ok? Riki, Ryukai all of them rush and asked Rinne if she ok, well no injuries but ... Riki : Uha?! Rinne's b-daman, Wavern, her arm parts was cracked. Rimai : How cruel... Ryukai : Rinne... Rinne : Tch!... *Walks away* Riki : Rinne ... *Serious* Millay... Ryuken : Hey, Riki. Riki : Uh? Ryuken? Ryuken : The Final match... Ryukai : Do you best. Rimai : We all are cheering for you. Riki : Ha... Thanks! *Smile* Riki : Dracyan, our opponent next is Millay and Dharak. Dracyan : Umm. Let's fight with no regret. Riki : *Nods* "RYU ALLLLLRIGHT! Let's start the final match of the North GP Series Tournament. The comparators are Riki Ryugasaki and Ultimate Rising Dracyan! and Millay Shiya and Doom Dharak!" Both of them get on the stage. Millay : You're lucky that you have a chance to faced the new Dharak. Riki : Millay, do you really betrayed Rinne? Millay : Even I say did, what will you do? Riki : Don't do anything sad either to you or Rinne even us. Millay : *Blush* Uha?! Wh-what you are saying, you idiot. This is our problem, mind your own. Riki : Millay... "RYU Both comparators please stand by! B-Shot! Ready! Aim! FIREBLAST!!!" Meanwhile, outside at the stadium, Rinne's POV The final match had started, I done fixing Wavern. Her injuries not that much a problem to me, but still had that feeling. Rinne : What do you feel, Wavern? Wavern : Its Fine. Rinne : .... Wavern : Why won't you go watch the match with your brothers and sister? Rinne : Nothing special... Wavern : Won't you go cheer for Riki? He precious friends than anybody can. Rinne : .... Regina : People can change I heard an familiar voice is Regina who walking behind me and towards me. Rinne : Regina... Regina : You can change now, its no too late to once again to believe in Friends. Bring up your courage. (I forgot how to said "Yuuki wo dashite") Rinne : Huh? Courage .... Wavern, Now I know .... Wavern : ? ~Back to the stadium~ Riki 's POV It already passed 3 minutes, the score is 2 on 2. I manage to tied up with Millay but ... Millay : *Smirk* Hah! Dharak : Exodus Waver! Millay gets another point, "RYU Comparator Shiya finally get in the lead!" Riki : Urg... Dracyan : Dharak, what a strong opponent. Kamon : Riki is Bakuga : Been suppress. Novu : This bad. Ryukai : Riki, hang on. Others : .... ??? : Don't let your guard down! Riki : Huh? Samuru and the others : Huh? I turn my sight when I heard a familiar voice, I saw a girl, is Rinne. Riki : Rinne... Rinne : Don't let your guard down, if you do, that mean your enemy get into your territory means to be destroyed. A sentinel is to protect his/her precious things, your precious things isn't your friends? Show me, the friendship that you precious. Riki : Rinne .... Others : *Surprise* ... *None POV* Rinne : That's right. Isn't the problem of bringing my pride back or not, because I don't have the courage for believing in friends. Dracyan : Did you heard that, Riki? Riki: *Nods* Rinne is also cheering for us, how I afford to lose! Millay : Tch! Dharak, give him your last shot! Dharak : Yes. Mylady. Millay : "Emblem Charge!!" "Exodus Overdrive!" "Drain away the eternal light and fire, Doom Dharak!" Riki : Let's go Dracyan! Dracyan : Um! "Emblem Charge!!" "Golden Ultimate Rising Overdrive!" "The overflowing golden azure, Ultimate Rising Dracyan!!" Both shots is pushing the last bomber, it was an intense battle. Riki/Millay : HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All (Riki's friends) : RIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rinne : Riki!!!! Riki : Hah! Millay : What? Riki's shot manage to push back the last bomber before the time ends. "RYU Time Up! Winner~ Is Comparator Riki Ryugasaki!!" Riki : We won Dracyan! Dracyan : Um! Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! Riki won! Ken : As expected. Kamon : You did it Riki. Kamon them went up stage to congrats Riki for his victory. Kamon them : *Chating* That was awesome. Millay : Tch! *Frustrated* *Walk Away* ~Timeskip~ Riki's POV After the ceremony, we all are going to the WBMA again to get some traning. We are at the exit. Dracyan : Riki, behind you. Riki : Huh? *Turn back* We all turn back and saw Millay who just came out from the stadium. Riki : Millay... Millay : .... *Depressed* Riki : Millay, you can still make up with Rinne. You don't need do more ... Millay : You're so naive, You're a troublesome... mind your own business.... Riki : Eh? Dracyan : Huh? Riki Look up there! Riki : Huh? We all looked up there, we saw a helicopter and something dropped down. Kamon : What's that? Millay : ~Kiliter Ichaival Tron~ All : *Surprise* The thing just dropped on Millay, Riki : Millay? Millay : I'll show you, power of Ichaival. Dracyan : Ichaival? ~Meanwhile~ Rinne POV I'm walking with my brothers and sister along with Himiko them. Wavern : This is? This waveform is?! Couldn't be?! Himiko : Wavern ? Um Rinne what's wrong? Rinne : Couldn't be Aufwachen? *Run* Himiko : Rinne-chan?! *None POV* Dharak : Character Change. An ornament appear on the Millay's left bang. Millay : You made me sing... Riki : Eh? I saw a Millay that somehow wearing some head gear and a gauntlets. Millay : You made me sing, let me tell you, I hate singing! Misuru : Then don't sing! "Millay (En.) If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right? Should I rip off that kiddy justice off for you?" *The gauntlet change form into a bow like weapon* *Firing arrow* Riki them : Uha!? *Running**Dodging* "HaHa! Now, it's show time. Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano." Basara : *Shooting marble at Millay* Twin Dragon Judgement! Millay : *Firing* *Exile Basara's shot from harming* Millay came towards and kick Basara back. Riki : Basara! Dracyan : Riki watch out! " Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you" Millay : *Changing the bow into a pair of Gatling* Dravise : It transform?! Samuru : Riki! Millay : *Firing at Riki* Riki : Uhha?! " I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you." ' Millay : *Gasping* Huh...Huh.... Others : Uh.... Millay : Eh? Riki : I still alive? Millay : How? ??? : That was too close. Millay/Riki : Uh?! Then a person just landed in front of Riki, stand up and faced Millay. Its Rinne. Riki : Rinne? Millay : Hmm... What do you want? Rinne : I would like to know how the Ichaival that had missing for 6 years ago. Don't tell me you or Carbuncle are - Millay : Hey, don't make your answer by looking at it. I don't know if Ichaival had went missing or not, but I got Ichaival when I'm 10. Rinne : Then where or who give it to you? Millay : Why should I tell you? Rinne : ... *Getting Impatient* Millay/Rinne : *Glaring each other* Rinne : Then I'll make you! Millay : *Serious* *Grip harder* '"Millay The types of pain just keep increasing, right? Even though I just want to know what warmth is..." Millay : *Firing at Rinne* Rinne : *Dodging it smoothly* "HaHa!! Now, it's lesson time. We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky." Riki them : Eh?! Kamon : They're fighting? Just like that?! "Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love. What exactly is happiness...? ~Music~ "''' Riki : C'mon! You two, stop fighting! *Begging* Rinne/Millay : '''What are you saying?! This is a Battle Field! Riki them : Uh... *Surprise* Dragren : They said the same thing at the same time. "If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right? Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but..." Millay : *Firing at Rinne* Rinne : *Dodging smoothly* Riki : Woah~ Rinne is fast. Novu: Her agility is very high. "HaHa! Now, it's show time. Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano." Rinne dodged Millay's shots very smoothly but - Rinne : *Almost tripped* Huh? *Oh no!* Riki : Rinne! Himiko them also arrived, they were surprised to see this. Himiko : That is ... Rinne : Shining Black! "Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you." Millay : Huh? *Looked up* *Wavern's b-animal from the sky* !!! Riki : Millay? Rinne? Rinne : ... Millay : Urg.... Rinne and Millay are injured badly. Millay : *Even though she don't clad an armed gear, can match the force. She really tough opponent can't be easily to be beaten.* Rinne : "Worthy of Ichaival, even though she hasn't fully activate its full potential." Gennosuke : That's enough! Everyone : *Sight turn to Gennosuke* Millay : Huh? Rinne : Shigami-san... Then the helicopter that seen before came back, Man : Mister Shirley, please head back to the headquarter. Millay : I haven't finish my business yet. Man : I afraid I can't obey your command, its urgent from Master Willem. Millay : Father? Um..... *Frustrated* Tch! Rinne : Shiya... Millay : It end here for today, but next time we meet I won't go soft. Millay get on the helicopter after saying that to Rinne and leave the stadium. Riki : Rinne, are you alright? Rinne : Fine. It only just the skin injuries (Sorry, I don't know how to said). Kamon : That was too dangerous. Garuburn : Yeah. Ryukai : What was that all about? Dracyan : Yes. I would like to know what is Ichaival anyway. Rinne : None of your business. I going home. Rimai : Ah. Wait a minute, Rinne. Ryuken : *Sigh* So then... Ryukai : See you guys later. Kamon : Yeah! Bye! Riki them watch Ryukai them leave. Riki : Mystery~ ~The Next Day~ Riki's POV We all at the WBMA practicing our skills for the next GP Series. Dracyan : Rising Overdrive! I push the last bomber and I won. Riki : Yes! Bakuga : Riki really strong. Riki : *Smile* Then Rory came in, but she kinda depressed some how. Riki : Ms.Rory, what wrong? Rory : Huh? Um... Yuki : You're not looked so well. Rory : Yes. Actually Rimai-san want me to tell you all something. Riki : Rimai-san? ~Timeskip~ Rory : *Explain* All : HAH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Riki : Rinne is?! Kamon : leaving for abroad?!?! Rory : Yes and she leaving in this afternoon. Raydra : Why so urgent? Rory : Even Rimai-san them don't know either. Tankshell : Why won't Ryukai them convince her? Rory : Well, ...... Ryukai : We did. All : Eh? Who knows that Ryukai came either. Riki : Ryukai you came here too? Ryukai : Well we did but this her decision. Riki : Eh? Ryukai : Actually since our mother died, ~*Flashback*~ The day of mother's death Rimai : *Crying* Mom, is Mom is.... Even Dad Ryuken : Don't cry Rimai. Rimai : Dade... "だで" Ryukai : Where's Rinne? Rimai/Ryuken : !! Cousin : Ryukai-Oniichan!! Ryukai : Eh? Tadase? Tadase : Ryukai Oniichan! Ryuken-Oniichan! Rimai-neesan!! Ryuken : What's wrong? Tadase why you're crying too? Tadase : *Gasping* *Crying* Rinne-neesan, she! Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : Eh?! Tadase : *Explain* ~Timeskip~ Ryukai : Uncle! I ran with Tadase, Ryuken and Rimai to the living room to speak with Gyro Uncle. Gyro : You guys... Ryukai : Uncle, do Rinne really- Rimai : Go oversea?! Ryuken : Why!? Gyro : I can't tell you that, but Rinne she will be fine. Ryuken/Ryukai/Rimai/Tadase : *Depressed* ~5 years later~ Rinne : I'm back. Rimai : Ah. Rinne! You came back. Ryuken : Where have you been? Rinne : I'm went study abroad. Ryukai : But you shouldn't have told us where have you been. Rimai : Its doesn't matter now, because you came back here safely. Rinne : Brother, Sister, actually I have something to talk to you. Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : Eh? Rinne : *Explain* Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : Eh? Rimai : You still want to study abroad?! Rinne : *Nods* Ryukai : I opposed it! Rinne/Ryuken/Rimai : !! *Sight turn to Ryukai* Ryuken : Ryukai... Ryukai : I don't want you to going abroad or not! You just came back! Rinne : ..... Ryuken : Ryukai, calm down. Ryukai : Just for sure, I opposed you to study abroad, that's all. *Leaving the house* Rinne : ... Rimai : Nii-san. Ryuken : ... I went recording out band music at the studio when we still in Chrome City. Hiro : Hey, Ryukai what with the bad mood? Shurato : Not like you. Ryukai : Nothing. Hiro : Your little sister just came back, put a happy smile on, for the return of your little sister. Ryukai : She just came back and then she said she gonna leave soon! *Anger* How can I put on a smile like a timing like this. Hiro/Shurato : *Surprise* Hiro : Ryukai, you know that ... Shurato : You're too over protective of Rinne. Just let her do what she want. Ryukai : Even you guys... Hiro : We just followed your little sister's decision. Shurato : Think about it, couldn't be your sister study abroad for a reason. May be she want to know what she really want. Hiro : Or may be Rinne-chan had your own dream need to fulfill. Ryukai : Dream? After listening what Hiro and Shurato said, it came to sense to me. So I rush home, to tell Rinne she can go study abroad. ~/*End of the Flashback*/~ Ryukai : So all agreed Rinne to go abroad but she must always contact us when she free. Kamon : I never knew you guys had a fight before. Garuburn : You all looked get along very well. Helios : Even the most best friends can had a fight, why Ryukai them can't. Riki : Mystery~ Ryukai : It almost time, I should go the airport to see Rinne off. Why about you guys came too, I think she have something to tell you. Riki : Huh? Kamon : Of course we will go! Riki : We're friends after all. *Smile* Others : *Agreed* Ryukai : *Smile* ~Timeskip~ At the airport, Rimai, Ryuken and Rinne are at the airport waiting Rinne's time to get on the plane. Wavern : Rinne, its about time. Rinne : *Nod* I think I should go. Rimai : You really should go? Rinne : I already decided. Ryuken : Yeah. Take care your self. Rinne : I will. Ryukai : *Ran* Rinne! Rinne : Brother. Ryukai : Already to go? Rinne : *Nod* Huh? Riki and his friends also arrived, Rinne : Riki ? Riki : Thank goodness you haven't gone yet. Rinne : Why you guys here? Rimai : They all here to see you off. *Smile* Rinne : Eh? Ryuken : As a friend of yours. Rinne : Huh... Riki : Rinne! Take care! You must come back in the next GP series tournament. Dracyan : The next GP Series will be held for 3 month later. Garuburn : So you better come back! Kamon : We all waiting for you! Rinne : Everyone... Then a man waves his hand to Rinne, Ryukai : You better go now, Uncle is waiting for you. Rinne : *Nod* *Smile* *Hand out* Riki : Huh? Rinne : Riki Ryugasaki, no, Riki, you're the one who give me another courage to believe in friends. I want to say is, is an honor to meet you Riki. *Smile* Riki : *Smile* Um! *Nod* Rinne leaves Riki them and go abroad on the plane with her uncle. Riki them see her off from the plane and wishes her good luck. Riki : *Shouted* See you next time! Rinne! Rinne : *''In the plane''* *Smile* Yeah. *Grabing a photo of Riki them with Ryukai them* Friends huh... ————————————————————————————————————————————— Preview : Riki : Hope Rinne can come back to next GP Series. Kamon : She will. ''' '''Yuki : Hey Riki, there's a letter. Riki : Really? Eh? A letter want us to go to a dragon ruin? All : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series